


Walter white died, Heisenburg is all that's left

by Jessehall



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessehall/pseuds/Jessehall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are partners. Why would he do this to me? I trusted him! Yeah he is an asshole, but I never thought he would do this to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walter white died, Heisenburg is all that's left

I was sleeping in my bed. I just got of work. God working with mr white sucks. Calling me 'pathetic junkie' and 'worthless'. 

While fuck him too. I laughed to myself. I heard a door open. Ever since the body's I've been thinking this place is fucking haunted.

'CRASH!' I jumped at the sound. I ran to the sound. A lamp was broken on the floor and mr white was on the ground trying to get up. "The fuck mr white!" I yelled. He looked up at me. It looked like he's been crying. Totally forgetting the lamp and him breaking in my house, I helped him up.

"Mr white?" I asked.

"You know- 'hiccup' you can never trust women." He slurred. God he was drunk. "Mr white why are you here?" I asked. "I was seeing how you were doing. Is that bad of me?" He asked.

Ok I'm getting tired of his shit. "Jesse your the only person who I know that doesn't hate me, Much." He said closing his eyes. "Mr white I don't hate you. You can be a fucking bitch yo, but I don't hate you." Was he tearing up? "Ok! Ok mr white why don't you lie down? Your not looking so good." He chuckled. "That might be the smartest thing you've ever suggested." 

Dick. 

I help him upstairs to my room. I'll just sleep in Jenny's old bed. I lied him down. "Jesse?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I asked annoyed with this. "Lay down by me." I froze. "No mr white that's not a good idea." I said. "Please jesse. I need this." He begged. "Ok. Ok." I said.

Ok I don't know how he was fast enough to pull me down and pin me to the bed. "The fuck!" I yelled. He laughed. "Mr white your drunk! Got off!" I yelled. He laughed louder. 

My god he's insane! "You know you have a pretty face. A lot like a girl." He used on hand to hold down my wrists. The other was touching me. Not touching like a pat on the back. No mr white was touching my junk! "Stop!" I cried. He slapped me on the cheek hard. 

"Shut up you pathetic worthless junkie! I've done so much for you!" He yelled. I turned my head away. I couldn't look at his face. His eyes expressly. Why are they so goddamn green?

He grabbed my chin. "Don't you fucking look away from me." He said in a hash voice. He smiled at me. For a second he looked like that kind teacher from chemistry class. God it seems so long ago. 

"A very pretty girl." He said before he slammed his lips against mine. My eyes widen. 

At this point I realized he was hard. 'Open your mouth.' He says against my mouth. I shook my head. 'Fine.' He dug his fingers in my cheeks. And forced my mouth open. I started crying harder. I could taste my tears. 

He got harder. I know he's not drunk. He's been sober this whole time. He's plan this. The asshole fucking plan this.

His lips moved down to my neck. Leaving his Mark. I groaned. "Mr white! Please! Stop!" I beg. He laughs. He thrusts into my crotch. 

"MR WHITE!" I scream. He bites harder. I scream louder. He presses his lips to mine again.

I got one of my hands free. I reach over to my table next to my bed. And grab my ashtray. And hit on the head. He rolls of me grabbing his head. I start running downstairs. "You little bitch!" He yells after me. 

I run in the kitchen with him on my tail. Walter grabbed him from behind. Arms pinned, he kicked and stomped with heavy boots, whipping his head back aiming for Walt’s nose. But Jesse was just a little too tall and Walt a little too heavy.

They crashed into a counter. Walt stayed on his feet. He propelled Jesse into the counter, knocking the air out of him, and pinning him there as he struggled for breath.

“Get off me, bitch,” Jesse gasped.

“Shut up. You’re going to listen to me now. You. Are. Mine. Understand?”

“You don’t have to do this to me,” he panted. “Why are doing this to me. I'm the pathetic junkie, remember?”

“That’s not true,” Walter told him without relenting. “You’re every bit as good as I am and I do need you. I need you.” Only then did he let go, shifting his grip to the edge of the shelf but still using his body to control Jesse’s. Jesse took a breath and turned around, ready to fight again.

“Yeah, whatever,” he said defiantly, his other, less real argument. Walter paled in anger and Jesse, truly frightened now, brought his arms up and tried to push him away. If the angle had been different he might have succeeded, but he was still bent back over the shelf and Walter was too close. He knew Walt would hit him now, release the shelf with his right hand and pull back to swing, and that would be his chance to escape. He held still and waited for the rage to explode, knowing he would only have a second.

But that second never came. Instead of swinging, Walt grabbed him around the waist and slammed his mouth down on Jesse’s, forcing it open, shoving his tongue inside and daring him to bite. Jesse tried to pull away and then Walter was turning him around again. Jesse grabbed the shelf for leverage and stomped on Walt’s foot but it was too late. Walter was past feeling pain as he yanked down Jesse’s baggy jeans and pinned him with one arm across his back.

“Get off me, bitch,” Jesse cried, knowing it didn’t matter. “Jesus, I’ll—I’ll do whatever. Just let me go.”

“You go when I say,” Walt told him, his voice low and deadly. He spit on his fingers and Jesse shouted in dismay when they touched him. He wasn’t just feeling pain, his jacked up nerves amplified it beyond endurance and he screamed as Walt’s hard flesh shoved into him. The sound echoed in the house, a howl of rage and pain that might have made a lesser man hesitate. Walter only thrust harder.

“Who’s the bitch now, Jesse? Tell me, who’s the bitch?”

“I am,” he sobbed brokenly. “I’m the bitch. Now let me go.”

But Walt wasn’t done yet. He pounded into the crying, heaving man beneath him, bringing himself to the brink of orgasm as the blood ran down Jesse’s legs.

“And whose bitch are you?”

He gasped out an unintelligible sound and Walt dug his elbow into Jesse’s spine.

“I said, whose bitch are you?”

“Yours, alright? I’m your bitch,” he groaned. Walter drove deep, one final unbearable thrust, and came with a shudder of great satisfaction.

He started laughing. He starts dragging me upstairs. I claw the floor crying. "Please no! Mr white please!" I yelled. "I'm not done yet." He words burn in my mind. Walter white is dead. The monster is left. Heisenburg.


End file.
